Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style)
Invisible Deitch 8917's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - She-Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - He-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Clown Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - He-Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Linda Stotch (South Park) *Teacher's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style) - Funshine Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (Invisible Deitch 8917 Style) - Transcripts Category:Invisible Deitch 8917 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG